


Things Are Better Now

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Sort Of, Techno is a good brother, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: It's been months since Tommy got kidnapped,Tommys gotten better.Ranboo, Tubbo, Quackity, Techno and Philza are there for him,They treat him carefully but they don’t baby him.They refuse to be like Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 24
Kudos: 378





	Things Are Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> this was way too fast paced  
> its awful and i am sorry for that it is 2000 words of shittily paced fic  
> but the g o o d news is  
> when its purely angst again i can do good writing  
> im bad at anything other than angst  
> anyways, have fun and i love yalls comments <3

Dream is in the bathroom.

He’s hated every moment of being here, in L’manburg, around all of the people who’ve tried ripping Tommy away from him.

But he can't keep everything good from Tommy or he’ll realize how bad everything Dream has done is. 

He’s wrong, of course, but he doesn’t know that.

He can hear the voices in the dining room get quieter.

He doesn’t question it.

He should have fucking questioned it.

When he gets back out of the bathroom, not even five minutes later, everyone is gone.

His Tommy is gone.

They took his Tommy from him again.

_ They took his Tommy again. _

He’s not so much concerned about Tommy as he is desperate to gain control over him again.

That’s not completely true but he refuses to consider the idea that he cares right now.

All he wants is Tommy back.

He’s been using Tommy as leverage against L’manburg

If he’s lost him and they won't give him back, he'll have to resort to much more,

Violent.

Tactics.

He doesn’t want to start out with that, but he will if he has to.

He will get Tommy back.

And he'll make them all pay for trying to stand up to him, trying to revolt.

No one steals from Dream like that without severe consequences.

He doesn’t even stop to search Tubbos house.

They wouldn’t make the same mistake of keeping Tommy there again, not after how easy it was for him last time.

He burns it.

He burns down Tubbos house.

He wants to go further; Dream wants to go so much further. 

He wants to burn down all of L’manburg.

Make everyone pay for their presidents' mistakes.

But he doesn’t.

Not yet.

It'll stay as a threat.

If he doesn’t get Tommy back,

He’ll burn down all of L’manburg,

He’ll kill all of them and he’ll make all of them fucking suffer.

He’s standing back as Tubbos house burns.

He’s grinning.

He doesn’t stop the fire from spreading but he doesn’t encourage it too much either.

Someone will come stop it soon anyways,

It's not worth the effort quite yet.

He heads to  Quackitys home and then Ranboos.

Neither are there.

He burns their houses.

They helped Tubbo in taking his Tommy away from him.

They deserve to lose everything.

He realizes soon that it wasn’t only Tommy who needed someone,

He needs Tommy too.

He was so used to his presence and now that he's gone,

He’s struggling to manage.

Struggling to adjust to not having an adoring fan follow him everywhere.

And maybe struggling to adapt to being alone again.

Maybe.

Dream tries tracking Tommys comm,

It's not on.

Which means it's been disabled.

Tommy wouldn’t turn it off on his own.

He doesn’t have a way to get him back.

He visits anywhere he can think of,

He needs Tommy back soon.

He needs him back,

He'll get him back.

He'll do just about anything.

A few days go by and Dream is going fucking insane.

He let himself get too attached,

His goal was to make Tommy need him not the other way around Jesus  _ Christ  _ why did he let himself get attached.

He’ll work on that.

Later. 

After he gets Tommy back.

A week passes and he's losing his fucking shit.

Tommy could be fucking dead by now,

He’s probably not but.

What if they’ve tried fixing him?

What if they're successful.

That’d be bad.

He's worked too hard to lose it all at this point.

Tommy is still trapped in that little corner in the back of his head.

He’s still trying to shut everything out,

He’s going to keep staying with the thoughts of Dream,

Of Dream saving him.

Techno wants to fucking murder Dream.

He wants to do it so badly.

Dream broke his fucking brother.

Dream manipulated a fucking child.

They can't get Tommy to do much of anything,

He refuses to eat; they have to force him to do anything.

He’s come back a few times at mentions of Dream but as soon as he realizes Dreams not actually there to save him, he hides in his head again.

Tommy just wants to be back at home with Dream because that’s where he's safe.

Phil is whispering to him

_ Tommy we’re trying to help, _

_ We aren't going to hurt you, _

_ Please come back to us. _

Tommy can't even really hear it,

The words aren't going through.

Everyone wants their Tommy back.

Not this broken and sad boy,

The happy confident “big man”, they want  _ that _ Tommy back.

They’ll get him there.

Eventually.

At least they hope they will.

Weeks go by without any proper reaction from Tommy,

They’ve taken to mentioning Dream more often.

Thye get a bit of a reaction but not enough.

Thye hate that they have to use Dreams name like this, knowing it'll only make the attachment to him even worse.

Everything they try is a dead end until Ranboo has what seems, honestly,

Like the shittiest idea ever.

It could completely derail Tommy but of course,

He’s already so far gone.

It couldn’t get worse.

They could only make him better,

Right?

_ What if we ask him what happened with Dream? _

_ It could keep him engaged enough for us to keep him here? _

Ranboos suggestion is quiet.

Tubbo barely heard him.

Techno was too busy yelling at all of them for letting Tommy get this bad.

He’s only just found out about the first failed kidnapping.

He repeats himself as Tubbo yells at Techno to  _ shut up and fucking listen to Ranboo. _

Techno hates this idea,

He’s seen the disappointment on Tommys face when he realizes Dream isn't there, right before he goes back to hide in his head, away from them all.

Its fucking heartbreaking to see his little brother like this.

But he agrees,

It's really their only idea at this point.

They have Techno do it

_ Hey Tommy? _

_ I wanted to talk to you about Dream. _

Tommys paying attention,

He can tell from the way he’s all tensed.

Tommy refuses to actually look at Techno but he's paying attention.

_ We need to know some things so that we can give you back to him. _

Tommy swallows hard.

He’s not sure if it's actually okay to answer but,

He wants Dream.

_ What did you want to know? _

His voice is even weaker from disuse.

It’s hard for Techno and the rest of the group, hidden in another room, to hear.

Their strong, confident boy, reduced to this.

_ Can you tell us what has happened since you left with him? _

Tommy nods slowly.

He’s hesitant to share something like that but again,

He wants to be back with Dream and hopefully.

Hopefully, he’ll take him back,

_ He’s uh, _

_ Kept me at home? _

_ He built me a really nice house, _

_ He takes care of me. _

_ It's really nice, I can't do much on my own so he does it for me. _

Techno winces at the last bit,

Dreams been treating him like a baby.

_ Anything else? _

He wants to be careful.

Nothing that will make Tommy decide it's too dangerous to tell him anything.

Tommy shudders,

This doesn’t feel like a good idea at all.

_ He told me you all want to hurt me, _

_ He’s been right so far, _

_ I don’t want to be here. _

_ Can I go home please? _

_ Sorry Tommy, _

_ Dream doesn’t want you back. _

_ I didn’t want to have to tell you that. _

_ He wants us to make you leave him alone already, _

_ He hates you. _

_ You're supposed to stay here until we’re sure you're done with him. _

Techno's always monotone voice is the only thing saving him here.

He may hate what Dream has done but,

It's still awful to have to say to Tommy that the person who has manipulated him into loving him,

Absolutely hates him.

Tommy chokes.

He finally looks at his brother.

He’s already crying,

_ You're lying to me. _

_ Dream loves me. _

_ He cares about me. _

Techno holds in a sob.

His little brother looks too broken to only be eighteen.

_ Tommy. _

_ Listen to me. _

_ He doesn’t give a shit about you. _

_ Do you need proof of it? _

He’s nodding slowly.

He’s shaking and he’s sobbing and it feels like he’s drowning,

_ Please show me. _

_ I don’t believe you. _

He produces a note from his pocket.

They had Quackity mimic Dreams handwriting.

_ Hello Techno, _

_ I want you to take Tommy from me. _

_ I have no need for him anymore, he’s too shattered to be any fun. _

_ Fix him up if you must, _

_ But I don’t want to see him until he’s back to normal, I don’t want or need him clinging to me. _

Tommy scans it quickly.

He can't breathe anymore; he’s drowning in his tears.

Why doesn’t Dream want him?

Dream cared about him, why is he doing this?

Techno is sitting across from him.

He’s horrible at comfort but obviously he needs to try right now.

_ Hey Tommy? _

_ I'm sorry for that. _

_ We’re gonna try and fix you okay? _

_ Then you won't be so upset about Dream. _

Tommy looks up at Techno again.

The boy's eyes are bright red and puffy and his eyes are nearly empty.

But at least he's still there.

_ Okay, _

_ If that’s what Dream wants. _

Tubbo grimaces from behind the door.

He’s mentioned Dream again.

That’s the opposite of what he wants,

But at least its better.

He'll give them a chance to fix him.

The group that is still standing on the other side of the door comes in,

Tommys eyes widen at Tubbo.

He’s still terrified of him.

_ Hey Toms, _

_ I won't hurt you again. _

_ I promise. _

_ Okay? _

Tommy doesn’t believe him but he nods shakily anyways,

He wants to be fixed so that he can go back to Dream.

Tubbo sighs in relief,

He’s getting another chance.

He doesn’t know if he could handle losing his best friend again.

_ Thank you Tommy. _

_ Wanna come hang out with me? _

_ We can go visit the bees? _

He looks up at that.

Theres a faint smile,

It’s the only new emotion he's shown since the kidnapping.

_ I'd like that. _

_ If it's okay. _

_ I don’t want to bother you, _

_ We don’t have to, _

_ I'm sorry. _

Tommy loses it again quickly, folding into himself.

Hiding. 

He’s terrified of messing it up.

He wants to go back to Dream it's so much  _ easier  _ with Dream.

_ No  _ _ no _ __ _ no _ _ no, Tommy. _

_ It's okay. _

_ You're okay, _

_ I want to visit the bees and you want to come with me so we can go visit our bees. _

Tubbo is quick to reassure him,

He got Tommy to smile and he wants it to happen again.

_ Okay _

Tommys on his feet but he can't walk by himself, he's still far too weak for that.

They did their best but you can only help someone so much if they're unwilling to try by themselves.

They don’t blame him for not trying but it still hurts to watch Tommy suffer when he could’ve been okay by now.

Tubbo is the first to catch him.

He’s taller than Tommy now, it's easy to hold his weight.

_ Cmon Toms, I'll help you _

He sends a look at the rest of the group to  _ not follow, we can't overwhelm him right now. _

They're with the bees,

Tommys smiling.

He’s still far too timid obviously, you can't undo someone's damage that quickly.

But he,

He should be easier to fix than they thought.

Tommy is with a different person every day.

They're all surrounding him with happy things.

They expose him to more stuff every day.

They give him permission to do anything.

He’s pulled back into being a capable person.

It's been months since Tommy got kidnapped.

Dream hasn’t been doing okay.

He’s recruited George and Sapnap to help him track down Tommy,

They're mostly indifferent but they're Dreams best friends so of  _ course  _ they’ll help Dream get his Tommy back.

Depressed Dream is a violent Dream and while they love him, it's hard to be near him during that.

It's been months since Tommy got kidnapped,

Tommys gotten better.

Ranboo ,  Tubbo , Quackity, Techno and Philza are there for him,

They treat him carefully but they don’t baby him.

They refuse to be like Dream.

Tommy hasn’t gained his voice back yet.

He probably never will.

But he's dropped some of his training from Dream.

He doesn’t ask for permission for anything anymore and he doesn’t apologize for everything he does.

Of course, he's not perfectly okay.

He’s still underweight,

He still has panic attack regularly.

But he's better.

And that’s what's important to everyone.

_ Can we bring him back home? _

Tubbos the one who finally asks

_ We can keep him safe now that we know he won't go running back to Dream immediately. _

Everyone agrees to bring him back to L’manburg.

They're sure Dream has stopped looking for Tommy and going home would be good for him.

They're wrong.

Dream still wants his Tommy back.

But it'll be okay,

Tommys done with Dream.

Isn't he?


End file.
